nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Justus (Hero!AU)
Mindhunter is together with his twin, Striker, the youngest members of Team Justice. History Justus Archibald was born oldest of twin sons in New York City to Mike Hastings and Kara Remington, as the result of an affair. Kara Remington sought out the father of her babies and told him about them, but Mike didn't want anything to do with his unborn twin sons and instead stayed with his wife and legitimate children instead, without so much as acknowledge his earlier affair with the young pregnant woman. Kara didn't have the heart to destroy the marriage he had with his wife and instead decided to take care of her children on her own. She raised the two boys alone and managed to make it work. When the boys were around five years old she met and fell in love with a young man named Orlando Archibald. They were together for a few years before they decided to marry. The then 9-year old twins already saw the man as their father so they didn't have many objections with the marriage, Orlando even taking upon himself to adopt the two boys shortly after his marriage to their mother, thus becoming their father in everything but blood. The boys finally had a real dad and together they became the Archibald family. Becoming Mindhunter Currently unknown. Later life Mindhunter meets and fall in love with aspiring journalist Angie Keaton while on a mission. The strong-willed journalist had gotten herself in trouble with a villain in her way to find a story, needing her to be saved by Team Justice. Getting an immediate interest in her, Mindhunter later seeks her out, out of his suit and they start dating, at the same time as the young journalist and superhero shamelessly flirt with each other when their paths crosses on the job, Angie having no idea that the two men she were falling for were in fact the same man. Eventually, Angie learns that the two are the same, and their relationship turns more serious in turn. After a time of serious dating, the accidentally become pregnant, Mindhunter finding it out after getting serious hurt on a mission. About to be a father, makes Mindhunter realize that he truly loves the journalist and he proposes to her. The two subsequently marry a few months before their son, James, are born. Family life Justus takes to parenthood with some trepidation at first, but soon grows into the role. The responsibility of being a newly father and a husband makes his role of a superhero especially dangerous and it becomes even more important to keep his identity kept secret. He does, however, have a brother and brother-in-law that dotes terribly on his son and are always up for being babysitters, Darren longing for a child of his own only growing, while Damon remains more hesitant. The choice was ultimately almost forced on them, as the team during one of Team Justice's missions stumbled upon a orphan that Pathfinder immediately fell for, and wanted to take in, his husband tentative but nonetheless agreeing on the matter. Justus and Angie had planned to extend their family, something that soon after the adoption of Sam fell through for Darren and Damon. Angie becomes pregnant for a second time when their eldest are a few weeks more than 18 months old. Angie's second pregnancy, however, turn into an trying one as she barely into her second months of pregnancy when she develops an inhuman sense of smell, the rest of the senses soon following as inhumanly heightened as the child develops. Still unborn, their child seemed to have inherited Damon's superhuman senses and strength, causing great discomfort with its mother. Justus tries to comfort his wife as best as he can, but with an energetic toddler, a wife who can barely bare any sounds at all and throws up by almost all food or smells she feels, together with his time-consuming job as a superhero, Justus it at a loss. Eventually, the pregnancy causes Angie to be forced into severe bed-rest the last couple of months of the pregnancy when their child's kicks causes one of her rib to break. Justus' parents and Angie's father tries to help as best as they can when they are off work themselves. Justus's mother being a nurse takes care of Angie within the best of her abilities and the two grandfathers helps with little James who doesn't understand why he can't play with his mother anymore. Justus and Angie soon realize, however, that the way they are trying to cope and survive won't work. Taking his family first Justus took a sabbatical leave from the superhero life, a sort of parental leave, and instead took upon a part-time work in the auto-shop he worked in from time to time, turning himself into a full-time family man. With the birth of their second son, Nathan, Justus became a stay-at-home dad for a few years to come. Despite how difficult the pregnancy with little Nate had been, he was a surprisingly easy baby and toddler, and James couldn't be happier to have a little brother and quickly grew into the role of an older brother. Justus settled into his life as a stay-at-home dad when Angie soon returned to her work as a reporter, something she had dearly missed when the pregnancy with Nate had kept her isolated at home. Justus enjoyed the life with his two sons, but nonetheless felt the need for adult interaction and an outlet for all the crazy things his boys made him live through over the time, and occasionally by extension, their cousin, being their best friend. Therefore, Justus turned to social media; documenting his days with his boys, the good times, as well as the times Justus just wanted to sit in a corner and cry. After been home for two years, only doing some occasional appearance sometime over the years, Justus finally returns full-time to Team Justice. Team Justice chases supervillains, Angie gets promoted and the kids starts kindergarten over the years to follow and the normalcy seemingly comes back to the everything but normal family. But, just a short few weeks after Nathan has successfully gone to kindergarten for a full-day, and an especially pleasant Halloween Party Angie becomes unsuspectingly pregnant for a third time, surprising the two parents. Although thrilled at the news of finally having a baby girl Justus also felt terror at the news considering how hard Angie's previous pregnancy with Nate had went. This caused the parents to have numerous check-ups during the pregnancy to make sure that Angie and the baby's health was continuously good. Thankfully this pregnancy went as uneventful as their eldest had been, and the entire pregnancy were a completely normal one with regular food cravings and morning sickness but no stomach-developed powers. The family welcomed little Roxanne into the world an early autumn morning. Despite the seemingly good indication of the uneventfulness of the pregnancy and little Roxy's birth that was the last part of normal they got from their sister, as she developed her first power already at six months old. The years then progressed with Roxanne developing three more powers between the ages of two and thirteen, causing uncertainty within the family and constant cause of vigilance with her parents in cause of new powers. Despite this, Roxanne grew up into a confident young woman that are her father's daughter, through and through. Roxanne is Justus' little princess, and even from an early age she preferred him than her mother when she was upset. The two of them have a special bond and even as a teenager, and later adult Roxanne often turns to her father for comfort or advice first. Appearance Archibald's has high cheekbones and a sharp jaw line. He's Caucasian, tall, towering at 6' 4" (1.93m) and thin shaped, with a well-developed athletic and muscular body, especially arm muscles. He's often described as "pretty" and looks very similar to his fraternal twin brother, except for a few distinctive features, as hair- and eye color being different from one another, but their faces are almost identical. Archibald has blond hair, kept in a shorter hairstyle and all rumbled. His eyes are green, has lightly tanned skin and weighs about 190 lbs (86kg). Powers and Abilities Powers * Possesses the ability to read minds * Superhuman strength: Currently Mindhunter possesses some degree of superhuman strength, though the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known. * Superhuman endurance: Mindhunter's physical stamina is such that he possesses greater physical stamina than any ordinary human. Mindhunter's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of an ordinary human. * Posses enhanced agility, speed, reflexes, coordination, and balance: Mindhunter is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as Commander, Mindhunter can move at speeds much faster than an average human and is very fast. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or perform perfect agility stunts. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Mindhunter is a formidable combatant, both armed and unarmed. Strength Level Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment *'Mindhunter Suit': Mindhunter's suit consists of a sleeveless armored shirt with black and green scheme as well as black pants, military tactical boots, gauntlets and black fingerless gloves with green details. The suit's armor features a chest plate that is designed with Mindhunter's black, white and green insignia. He wears a black mask in the style of balaclava to hide his face, as well as a black domino mask that possesses night-vision as well as a built-in radio transmitter/receiver. **'Mask': Mindhunter's black domino mask much like Alpha's grants the ability to focus on points farther than the naked eye as well as night vision. Its lenses also make his eyes appear white and are also outfitted with security systems and has a transmitter/receiver. **'Gauntlets': Mindhunter wears protective gauntlets, extending up his forearms. The gauntlets have sharp scallops, almost like fins, which by many are seen being there mostly for aesthetics than functionality; but are actually used to counter bladed weapons, and even bullets. They can also be taken off of the gauntlets and be used as weapons themselves. Transportation Family Tree Notes * Mindhunter's powers of enhanced strenght, endurance and reflexes manifested when he . * Mindhunter's powers of reading the mind of others developed in his . Trivia * Archibald was born three minutes before his fraternal twin brother, Damon, making him the older of the two. * Archibald and his brother grew up in the house next door to fellow Team Justice member, Darren Murphy. Etymology * Justus is a Latin name mand means "righteous", "just" or "fair". * Montgomery is of French and English origin and means "Gomeric's hill" or "hill of the power of man". * Archibald is of Germanic and Anglo-Saxon origin and means "precious", "true" and "bold". Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Superhero Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Team Justice members Category:Twin Category:Metahuman